Exploding For You
by TheGracefulBrownGazelle
Summary: Watching Dean and his on-again, off-again relationship is becoming too much for Seamus. He takes up on an offer McLaggen offers him and it slowly destroys him, will Dean and some allies put a stop to their 'relationship,' or will it destroy him? Eventual Dean/Seamus ft. Fred/Hermione, Neville/Luna, Blaise/Draco, and some other pairings. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

This is eventual Seamus/Dean, Fred/Hermione, Neville/Luna, and Draco/Blaise. There will be some non-con and abusive relationships as well as Seamus being in a 3-way (consensual of course). OCC for some characters. There will be some Ginny and Lavender/Ron bashing but not the entire story. This will not follow canon during HBP.

Summary: Watching Dean and his on-again, off-again relationship is becoming too much for Seamus. He takes up on an offer McLaggen offers him and it slowly destroys him, will Dean and some allies put a stop to their 'relationship,' or will it destroy him completely?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but if I did, I would make Seamus and Dean officially canon.

* * *

It's not like he blows things up on purpose but every time it happens, _he_ lets out a giggle that brightens his day up. He doesn't care that all of the others in his class laugh and point at him. He doesn't care when the teacher looks at him with disappointment. He doesn't care the his face is covered in soot and his eyebrows are singed because _he_ laughs and his dark eyes are shining with glee. He doesn't care about anything except his smile because Seamus Finnigan is in love with his best friend, Dean Thomas.

It all began in their first year of Hogwarts, where Seamus first met Dean. He could tell they were going to be close and once properly introduced, they've been inseparable ever since. From their second to forth year, he was beginning to feel odd when ever Dean wrapped his long arms around his smaller frame. His face would heat up and his palms got sweaty. His smile was the brightest smile Seamus had ever seen and he could stare at it forever. Whenever he blew something up, he wasn't embarrassed like he would have been when the others students begin laughing at him. He would giggle and once he caught his breath, would pull Seamus toward him and use his robe to wipe away the smoke and soot around his face.

Being this close to Dean would always make Seamus nervous as he could count the darker freckles on his beautiful brown skin. He could see tiny flecks of gold within Dean's dark eyes. Aside from being so close to Dean and having him touch his face, the best part of it all was the radiant smile Dean would always give him once he was done. Ever since, he would always wish for something to explode to have Dean care for him.

It wasn't until fifth year when Seamus realized how much he missed Dean.

Watching him talk to Neville, Harry, and Ron about Dumbledore's Army always hurt. While he did feel bad that he yelled at Harry, he realized his mistake when he realized that his classmate was telling the truth. Before then, Dean was distant from him but it was Seamus' fault for pushing everyone away the first few weeks of the year. Having Dean so close but yet so far had Seamus missing his best friend. When he finally joined Dumbledore's Army and stopped being such a jerk, Dean was right back at his side as if nothing happened. When he apologized to Dean, Dean scooped him up in a hug and claimed that he was forgiven and that he missed him. Seamus' heart was pounding in his chest and he felt the sudden need to press his hands against Dean's face and kiss him. The thoughts frightened him, especially when people around the school have been taunting the two of them about how gay they were for each other, which Seamus would frantically deny. He wasn't gay for Dean.

He really wasn't.

Until he realized he was.

And it was too late the moment Dean flooed into his house one day to announce that he and Ginny were dating the summer before their sixth year.

He was shocked. More than shocked. His heart was being ripped away by some unknown force and he felt the sudden need to hide into his room and cry. He give a fake, shaky smile before halfheartedly congratulating him. Dean hugged him tightly, before cheering, jumping, and swaying happily. That night, Dean stayed over an told Seamus' family about the news, they cheered as well and congratulated him.

"Now if Seamus can get himself a girlfriend, things would be perfect," Seamus' mother adds once the table quiets down.

His uncle nods, "he's a handsome lad, it wouldn't be surprising that Seamus may have some of the ladies chasing after him."

Seamus mutters to himself so quiet that not even Dean, who is a bit too close to him can hear him.

Mrs. Finnigan leans forward, her hand cupping her ear, "speak up Seamus, you know we raised you to speak loud and clear."

The table is silent as they wait for Seamus to open his mouth. "I don't think I'm into women."

An awkward silence stays at the table for a minute before his uncle clears his throat, "well, I didn't see that coming but either way, you should be having a handsom lad in your arms by now."

"Thanks Uncle Lan, but I don't think the guy I'm into feels the same."

Dean wrapped an arm around Seamus shoulders and gave him a supportive smile, "I'm sure he'll feel the same, after all, who wouldn't want to be with a guy as great as you? Surely he must be dumb or blind to not notice you."

Seamus' face flushed a bight red before he lowers his face down in embarrassment. Dinner continues as usual and Seamus is relieved to not have all the attention on dinner ended, he quickly locked himself into his room and fet his eyes water up the moment he lays himself on the bed. He cried for a few minutes before feeling exhaustion flood his body. He fell asleep to the sound of the door opening slowly and Dean whispering a good night's sleep.

After that night, things began to change as Ginny pushed herself more into the picture. Whenever Dean promised to hang out with Seamus, he would cancel the last minute, explaining that he and Ginny were going somewhere to hang out or to go on a date. When the summer ended and the new school year was starting, Dean didn't even board the Hogwarts Express with him. He was all over Ginny and Seamus could feel himself boil over with jealousy. He goes into the nearest compartment and stares into the empty seat across from him. He spends most of the train ride alone, aside from Luna Lovegood speaking to him for a couple of minutes about The Quibbler. With 15 minutes left to arrive at Hogwarts, Seamus begins to change into his school robes. When he was about to put his shirt on, the compartment door slid open.

"Shit," Seamus curses, "I knew I should have locked the door."

When he looked up, he was surprised to see Dean rushing in and quickly and tearing off his already messy clothes quickly.

"What happened to you clothes Dean?" asks Seamus, quickly turning his head away when the dark and muscled chest of Dean is revealed.

Dean nervously chuckled and give a devious smile, "Ginny and I were just having some fun before school."

The smile Seamus wore on his face slipped off quickly the moment Ginny's name was mentioned. "You two had sex on the train?"

"She suggested it."

Seamus rolled his eyes and continued to dress himself. When Ginny rushed in, her hair a mess, Seamus felt himself flinch. He watched the two flirt and touch each other and Seamus felt his heart getting tighter each second he watched. The moment the train whistled, Seamus rushed out of the compartment and into the empty cart and took deep breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart. As he was walking into the next cart, he pauses when he spotted two figures through the next cart's window walking to each other so intimately close. He couldn't see them unless he wanted to give himself away, so instead he slowly raised his eyes to the window at first, his eyes blur but when they clear, he squints to try to recognize them.

Both were wearing green Slytherin robes, which obviously told him that they were from Slytherin. Based from their figures, Seamus could tell that these two people were men. One was dark skin and pitch black hair while the other had platinum blonde hair and pale skin. The only guy with that kind of blonde hair and pale skin that Seamus knew was Malfoy and the closest person to Malfoy nowadays was Blaise. Now that he had the full view available to him, he could definitely confirm that it was Malfoy and Zabini.

But why were they so close to each other?

His answer was handed to him when Malfoy wraps his arms around Zabini's neck and pulls him in for a kiss, which Zabini returns with a returned passion. Seamus' jaw dropped and when he backs away from the door, he tripped over his own feet and landed on his ass. He rapidly tried to get himself up and when he finally get up on his shaky legs, a wand is pointed at his throat. When he looks up his surprised green eyes meet Malfoy's furious silver ones.

"I could kill you right here, right now."

"Calm down," says Blaise, who rests a hand on Malfoy's shoulder while carefully watching Seamus.

"What did you see," Malfoy growls out.

Seamus puts his hands up in surrender, "I won't tell anyone. I swear. What you do isn't my business at all?"

"And why should we trust you. I bet you'll be running off to your Gryffindor losers and tell them everything you saw," says Blaise

"I swear I won't."

"Then tell us something that no one knows," Malfoy offers

"WHAT?!"

Blaise steps closer to Malfoy, "think of it as trading secrets. You don't tell anyone what you saw and we won't tell anyone your big secret. It could go the other way if we tell anyone your biggest secret. Well?"

"Okay" Seamus agrees before taking a deep breath, "I'm gay..."

Blaise and Malfoy stare blankly at him. "And?" Draco asks.

"And I'm in love with Dean."

Baise's head tilts slightly in confusion, "isn't he dating Weaslette?"

Seamus nods.

"You tell him?"

Seamus shakes his head. "No one knows this. If he knew, I would hate myself. I don't want to ruin what he has with Ginny. That's my secret and I promise I won't tell anyone yours."

Blaise looked around the train cart, "we should leave. Someone is probably waiting for us to arrive."

Seamus nodded and turned, waiting for the other two to follow.

Malfoy shook his head, "you go ahead, I need to go back to our compartment and get something."

Blaise nodded and walked ahead, pausing until Seamus began to follow. They separate once they are check by Flitwick and walk to the castle and into the Great Hall. Seamus finds an empty seat between Neville and Dean, who both look at him and question his late arrival. Dinner ends quickly with the late arrive of Harry and Malfoy, the first of the pair sporting a bloody nose. When Malfoy sits next to Blaise, he watched him give a questioning look to Malfoy, who shrugs and piles a stack of food onto his plate. Dinner finished with Dumbledore giving a speech before the students leave and they leave to go up into their dorms.

Seamus slept the moment his head hit his pillow and woke up feeling slightly peaceful like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He goes his classes for the day and not much happens the next couple of weeks. When quidditch tryouts were starting, Seamus was in the stands to support Dean as a friend. He sat next to Hermione Granger, who seemed to be there for her friends as well.

It took nearly two weeks for the result to be posted and Dean was positioned as a Keeper, which he and Dean celebrated together for a short moment before Ginny came over to congratulate him in her own special way.

Once again, not much happens for a couple of weeks aside from having Dean taking care of him for a while due to some unexpected explosions and some cancelled hangout days for himself and Dean. It wasn't until the quidditch party after Slug Club when Seamus was fed up with Dean's bullshit. He was one hundred percent sure that Ginny and Dean were done forever after the terrible fight they had before one of the Slug Club meetings. They didn't speak to each other for a long time and they would glare when one got too close to the other. Dean was spending more time with Seamus again and it seemed like they were closer than ever. Dean gave plenty of lingering touches that had Seamus shivering and sometimes spent the night in Seamus' bed, holding the smaller man close to his body. Seamus felt like he may have a chance with Dean.

He made a decision. He was going to tell Dean his feelings after their first match against Slytherin. Which is where we are now.

The celebration was great at everyone was cheering and having a great time. Seamus ends up starting a conversation with Neville, who was a lot smarter than most people thought he was. When he was about to respond to a question Neville throws his way, cheers erupt and Seamus looks up to see Lavender kissing Ron. He cheers and whoops as well until he sees Hermione in front of him, turn and walk away with tears in her eyes. Shit. Didn't Hermione have feelings for Ron?

Seamus thought about chasing after her but the moment he was about to step away, more cheers echo and when he looks up, his heart shatters. Ginny and Dean and pressed together and kissing passionately. He turns and runs away with Neville shouting his name but he could hardly hear anything aside from the cheers and awwws surrounding the room. He keeps running until he blindly enters an empty classroom and lets the never ending tears slip from his eyes, falling to the floor and wrapping his arms around his knees and hiding his face.

There are hands that land on his shoulders and he was too hurt to do anything. Two bodies sit beside him, one on his left and the other on his right. When he opens his eyes and he meets a pair of anxious, silver eyes and another pair of concerned, brown eyes.

"I..." he can't even finish a simple sentence.

"We got you. Let it go," says Blaise.

Seamus does what he is told and cries, leaning on Blaise's shoulder and holding Draco's hand as they support him and give him the care that he needs at the moment. He would be lying if he said he didn't need this but he'd never guess that these two men who were supposed to be his enemies comforting him and holding him like this.

Letting go was so much easier than he thought it would be.

* * *

Well, this is the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I would love to hear feedback!

Also, I will try to update as much as I can! POV will switch sometimes in Draco, Blaise, Dean, Neville, Luna, or Hermione's POV but will mostly be in Seamus's POV


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

When his tears and sobs dies down, he hiccups and continues to rest his head on Blaise's wet shoulder.

"I'm sorry," says Seamus.

"What are you apologizing for? You did nothing wrong," Draco spoke up. He looks down at their intertwined hands and gives the smaller, tanner skin a tight squeeze. A dry sob escapes Seamus again before he calms himself down and stays silent. The silence is like torture as the two Slytherin boys try to find a way to understand what happened.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaise asks.

Even as he asked, Blaise was nearly 100% positive that Seamus was unwilling to talk about it, but was surprised when Seamus lifts up his head slightly and opens his mouth to speak. "We were celebrating and there were cheers, once for Lavender and Ron kissing and the other for Ginny and Dean, they're back together I guess."

The dull tone of his voice makes the two Slytherins worried. They press tighter towards Seamus and both wrap their arms around him. Once again, Seamus breaks down into tears and grabs hard into them both. It felt like hours until Seamus was completely alright. He surprised Blaise and Draco the second time in a night when Seamus lifts his head from Blaise's shoulders with a determined look.

He gives a smile, somewhat forced but still real, "I won't let this destroy me! I'm done trying to win Dean's heart. If he want's Ginny, he can have her. I don't need to be with him. I will move on and find someone that will love me."

"So you're not sad anymore," asks Draco.

Seamus' smile wavers slightly, but he doesn't let it slip from his face, "I'll still be sad and a bit hurt, but I refuse to let his ruin a possibly good year here. Besides, I have you two beside me, right?"

"I guess," says Draco.

Blaise rolls his eyes at Draco, then smiles at Seamus, "of course. We'll give you all the support you need."

The three share one last group hug, left the empty classroom, said their goodbyes, and separated into their House Common Rooms. Before Seamus even reaches the Fat Lady, he could hear the music and cheers, muffled but still loud. As he tells the Fat Lady the password, the door opens and one of the first thing Seamus sees is Ginny and Dean holding each other as Dean leans against the door. Seamus can feel his heart hurting but he remembers the words he spoke to his Slytherin friends, and walks past the loving couple with his head held high. Just as he is about to reach the staircase of the Boy's Dormitories, a figure steps out in front of him. Whoever it was had a muscled body, broad shoulders, and a confident smile.

It was Cormac McLaggen, who was smiling down at the smaller man, giving off a slightly uneasy vibe, which Seamus ignores. Seamus steps to the left of McLaggen and raises a brow when McLaggen also follows his movement, still in Seamus' way. When Seamus attempts to move to the right, he gets annoyed when McLaggen also takes a step to the right.

Seamus sighs, "what do you want McLaggen? I really don't want to deal with you right now."

The handsome man gives Seamus his winning smile, "I was just wondering where you were. I saw you at the party earlier but you disappeared all of a sudden. So where were you, my beauty?"

 _Beauty? His?_ Seamus rolls his eyes and glares at the taller man, "I was out and it's none of your business where I went. Go bother someone else."

"Aww but I was wanting to cheer you up. After all, your lover has once again be taken away by Miss Weasley. Or perhaps, you have another secret lover who was fucking your brains out tonight."

Seamus gasps. "W-w-what do you mean Dean is my l-l-lover? We are nothing but friends."

"Then I guess I was wrong then. Good."

 _Good? What's good about that?_ Seamus thinks.

"Why is that good?"

A charming smile reaches McLaggen's face again, this one brighter than the last, "it's just that I know someone who would love to be with you."

"Really?! Who?!"

"Me."

Seamus is silent for a couple of seconds before he bursts out into a giggling fit, eyes closed tight while holding his stomach and tears in the corner of his eyes. When he opens his eyes and looks at McLaggen's straight face, he realizes how serious he is.

"Oh, you're serious."

"Of course I am."

"I thought you were going after Hermione."

McLaggen shrugs, "I was, but it got boring really fast. I only went after her when I realized that there was no way you could be with me but the more I watched you, the more I thought I had a chance."

"The more you watched me?"

"Anyone with eyes can see that you like Dean more than just a best mate."

"I-"

"When I heard that he was with Ginny, I thought that I might actually finally have a chance to steal your heart. So what do you say?"

"Can I have time to think about this?"

The bright smile on McLaggen's face falls just a tiny bit before he nods, stepping out of the way of the staircase and watching Seamus walking up the stairs with a smile as Seamus waves goodnight to him. As Seamus finally reached the dorms, he changes into his pajamas, which were large pajama pants, this one with a Gryffindor lion on the left leg. As he lies down on his bed, he thinks about everything that happened within the past couple of hours. While his heart may have been broken, hr was grateful to have friends as great as Blaise and Draco. Not to mention that someone was actually interested in him. Even though things started off terribly, he couldn't help but smile at the last half of events within the night. And he falls asleep with a small smile.

* * *

 **This chapter is shorter than the first, but it will help me update more chapters. Thank you to those who followed my story and the one person who made it their favorite. I would love some reviews so I can know how I am doing with this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Seamus wakes up the next morning, he feels different mixes of emotions. He feels sad, angry, and frustrated of Dean and Ginny back together; feels grateful and happy that Blaise and Draco were there to catch him when he fell; and excited that someone was had an actual interest in him, even if it was the charming womanizer McLaggen. He leaves the bed and gets dressed and leaves for the dining hall, walking through the halls with his head held high and feeling a random surge of confidence. When he enters the dining hall, his eyes move toward the Slytherin table and makes eye contact with Draco and Blaise, who give him small smiles when no one was looking. Seamus returns the smile and walks down to the Gryffindor table and brings a variety of food onto his plate. He eats in silence until a space to his left was taken, when he looks over, he is surprised to see Hermione sitting there.

If wasn't too surprising that she decided to sit next to him but he was shocked when he saw the dark rings in her eyes and the dim light in her brown eyes. When she lifts her eyes to meet his, she gives him a small smile. He returns is and tries to start a conversation with her. The conversation doesn't last long because minutes after they began to talk, Ron walks into the Dining Hall with Lavender hanging on tight on his arm. They both smile at each other and walk toward the Gryffindor table and sat a couple seats away from Hermione. Lavender lets out a loud giggle and when Seamus and Hermione turn their head to the sound and watches Lavender feed Ron strips of bacon, which he eats way too fast for a normal person. Hermione stands on her feet so fast the Seamus' head rattles slightly when he lifts his head to meet her eyes. He watches as she stacks food onto a plate and walked out of the Dining Hall as fast as her legs can take her.

Seamus eats his breakfast alone again before another person takes a seat at his left. This time when he looks up, he sees Cormac McLaggen sitting next to him with a hopeful smile plastered on his face.

"So," Cormac began, "have you made your decision yet?"

"I still need a bit more time. You just confessed yesterday, I'm gonna need more than a few hours. Give me until the end of the week for my answer."

The smile slips but still strong. McLaggen looks up at something behind Seamus and gives him another charming smile, "sure, take all the time you need."

Then he gets up and leaves.

Just as he leaves, Dean takes a seat on his right. Seamus gives him a smile, which secretly took more work than it should have. His brows furrow when he sees Dean looking somewhere behind him with a scowl on his face. When he turns to follow that gaze, it leads him to McLaggen.

 _Is Dean upset with McLaggen? Why?_

"Why was McLaggen talking to you?"

"You wouldn't believe this but he asked me out last night at the party."

Dean's eyebrows raise nearly to his hairline, which normally would have made Seamus laugh if it weren't for the massive frown on Dean's face. Dean stays silent for a few short seconds before he opens his mouth again, "he asked you out?"

"Yeah, I'm just as surprised as you," Seamus answers with a light smile.

"Don't say yes."

Seamus frowns, "why?"

"He's not good for you."

A huff leaves Seamus' lip, "and who are you to tell me who I can or can't date?"

"He's dangerous!"

"And how do you know that? You don't hear me telling you that you shouldn't date Ginny!"

"That's different."

Seamus stands up and puts his hands on his hips, face scrunched in anger, "how the fuck is it different?!"

"He's a man-whore. He's known to sleep with a lot of people, I don't want you to be just a name on his list."

"That's rich seeing that you're dating Ginny."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

The Great Hall is silent with a few people muttering to each other while watching intensely.

"Well Ginny isn't the most innocent person here, isn't she? While she only dated Michael Corner, we all know that she has slept with more people than you can count with your fingers."

Dean grabs Seamus' collar and pulls him close to sneer in his face. "Take it back!"

"No," Seamus pushes Dean back, "why are you dating her? She could be using you for sex too. If you think I'm calling her a whore, then I guess you're not far off."

"Then what does it make you?"

Seamus pauses. Dean continues, "you're so desperate for someone to want you that you are willing to be with someone who just wants you for sex instead of looking for someone who loves you."

"It's too late," Seamus mutters so quietly that no one in the Great Hall can hear him.

"Speak up since you're so willing to speak badly about my girlfriend as loud as you can," growls Dean.

"IT'S TOO LATE!," Seamus screams, "the man I love was taken before I realized how much I loved him."

Dean's anger disappears in seconds as he looks down at Seamus, who looks back at him with with teary eyes that held so much adoration for him. Seamus watches many emotions flicker through Dean's face before the realization settles. His brown lips open slightly as he looks at Seamus with multiple emotions.

"Seamus," he whispers.

"I hope she makes you happy, that's all I want for you."

Dean just stares for half a minute before reaching for Seamus, who shakes his head before running as fast as he can out of the Great Hall, tears making his vision blurry. Dean's reaction is delayed before chasing after Seamus but he doesn't get far when he bumps into someone. When he looks down, he meets the hazel eyes of his girlfriend, who smiles at him. He excuses himself and attempts to chase Seamus again, but Ginny grabs into his arm and takes him back into the Great Hall, where every students eyes where on the pair.

"Why are people looking at us like that?" Ginny asks.

"I don't know," Dean mutters. He looks at the doors of the Great Hall sadly, before grabbing his girlfriend's hand and sitting where Seamus previously sat. While his girlfriend rambled about the party, all he could think about was Seamus. He fucked up. Badly.


End file.
